Easter
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: The yamis learn that Easter means more than just chocolate.


Hikari: This quite a religous story.

Topaz: Hikari is Christian.

Hikari: Hope you like it. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **  
**

**Easter**

It been 6 months since the yamis received their own bodies. Christmas went by without a hitch; besides Marik get his head stuck in the turkey, everything went ok. New years was a disaster. Marik and Topaz nearly killed themselves when they were playing with some of the fireworks, and Bakura and Atem were chasing with sparklers. Valentine's Day was a laugh. Tèa had asked Atem to be her valentine, and he turned her down by simply turning round to Yugi and kissing him. Which everyone (except Tèa) found cute. On that day all the Hikaris and their Yamis got together, Joey and Seto too. Pancake Day was messy. All the hikaris were trying to make pancakes for their yamis, but the yamis wanted to help flip the pancakes. There were pancakes all over the kitchen ceiling!

Well it's April. You what means, Easter! Yes this will be the yamis first Easter. And at the Mutou Residence, someone is about to get a rude awaking.

'Mmm, I'm too comfy. I'm going to stay here all day' a young spiky tri-coloured haired boy thought, until someone ran into the room and jump onto the bed, landing right on top of him. "AHHHH!! What the-?!" Yugi said as he nearly jumped of his skin from fright. "Good morning koi" Atem said with a big grin on his face. "Yami! Don't scare me like that!" Yugi said as he calmed down from the shock of having Atem land on him when he's sleeping. "Why did you do that for?" Yugi asked as Atem just giggled. "Have you been eating sugar again?" "No. I'm just happy to see you awake!" Atem said as he pulled Yugi into a big hug. "There are other ways to wake me up you know." Yugi said as rested his head on his koi's chest. "I tried everything else and you were still asleep, so I resorted to drastic measures, i.e. jumping onto the bed." Atem said as both he and Yugi laughed. After awhile Atem left the room, so Yugi could change. As soon as Yugi was dressed and both he and Atem had breakfast, they went to meet up with the other yamis and hikaris.

It was the 7th April, tomorrow was Easter Day. All the yamis were amazed when they saw all the Easter eggs that were for sell in the shops. "Hikari, why are there soo many chocolate eggs?" Topaz asked, Hikari just signed as she and the other hikaris exchanged the same look, the 'we're going to have to explain Easter to them' look. "There Easter eggs. They get sold this time of year." Hikari said. "Oh, what Easter?" Topaz said. "Well tonight a rabbit called The Easter Bunny, comes to your house and leaves lots of chocolate eggs, for you to eat!" Malik said with a big grin on his face. "CHOCOLATE!" the yamis said. Ryou, Yugi and Hikari just signed and shook their heads. "No, that's not what Easter is all about!" Ryou said. "Huh?" the yamis said as turned to face Ryou. "Then what is it about, hikari?" Bakura asked. "Well…umm…I'm not to sure." Ryou said. "It is a religious holiday." Hikari said. "Yes. It's about the death of Jesus on Good Friday, and his resurrection on Easter Day. Which is tomorrow." Yugi explain as the yamis, and Malik stared that him and Hikari. "But why is the day he died called Good Friday Aibou? I mean how can a day when someone dies be good?" Atem asked out of curiosity. "I don't know why it was called that, but I do know that Jesus died for us. He died for all mankind, to pay for our sins." Yugi said. "Oh." The yamis said. "So were did the Easter Bunny and chocolate eggs come into this?" Marik asked. "I don't know" Yugi replied. "The Easter Bunny and chocolate eggs have nothing to do with the Easter Story. It's the same with Christmas. Santa and presents are not the true meaning of Christmas. The real meaning of Christmas is to celebrate to birth of Jesus. So do you understand now, that Easter is about the death and resurrection of Jesus, and not about chocolate eggs and the Easter Bunny?" Hikari said. "Yes. We understand perfectly." The yamis and Malik said as they nodded their heads in agreement.

-Easter day-

The gang all met up at Yugi and Atem's place. They all shared the chocolate eggs they had received from their families, but deep down they all knew and understood the Easter Story. But it was still nice to spend it with friends and having a good time.

The end.

--------------------------------------------

Hikari: (nervous)

Topaz: Please Review


End file.
